Oskea
World: 'Oskea *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: Jungle Agri-World *'Tithe: 'Agri Oskea produces a large amount of food, primarily in the form of algae and mushrooms. *'Population: '''800 million 000 000 *'Government: Limited Merchant Democracy. The farmland owners vote for members of the planetary Council, which is led by the '''Star Speaker who is considered the planetary governor. Currently this office is held by Star Speaker Gorgul Xayva. Description Covered in swampy slime and jelly-like oceans full of spineless horrors, Oskea might not seem like a good world for colonisation. However past the ugly first impressions one can see that its specific conditions make it perfect for growing various algae and fungi. Some of these grow to monstrous sizes, reaching a height of over 200 metres in a few years. Most of these mushrooms are edible and very nutritious, and hence ever since it was first colonised in the wake of the Great Crusade in M31 it has served as an Agri World, providing food to the Core Worlds and beyond for millennia. Thanks to its unpleasant environment Oskea has never been strongly controlled by Imperial agents, its loyalty ensured by the necessity of their technology imports. During the Long Storm of M36 it slid back to primitive tribal society, but fortunately this made it all the easier to reconquer by the Belisarian Crusade of M37. Since then it has been kept well supplied and defended, and in the millennia since their highly distinctive agri exports have become known across the Sector. Oskea's civilisation lives & dies by their agri exports so it is controlled by a caste of Merchant-Politicians who decide upon both local policy and foreign trade. However this world is not a full democracy as only those who actually own farmlands are allowed to vote, and they make up fewer than 2% of planetary population. The Oskean society is an unusual dichotomy of modern technology and traditional culture. Locals are usually half naked because of the extremely humid local climate and their bodies are decorated in various body paints and the plumage of local xeno-birds. They also place a strong emphasis on family and tribal relations, though the definition of an Oskean 'tribe' has expanded massively to encompass whole regions as their ability to travel has expanded. However despite this traditionalist culture they embrace modern technology, readily using powered tools and Land Crawlers to aid their harvests. *'Technology:' - Imperial Oskea requires no fancy technology to harvest mushrooms, using reliable tech that keeps working in the humid conditions. However they are totally reliant on imports to acquire even this. *'Military:' Oskea has a strong PDF composed of fiercely motivated warriors who - while of average abilities in marksmanship and strategy - are highly skilled at moving through their native environment, easily outmanoeuvring even elite soldiers in the swamps and fungus forests. Oskea also has a large System Defence Fleet and extensive orbital defences, and since the Fall of Prothera the Imperial Navy Overlord-class Battlecruiser Iron Will under Captain Tangent Grey has been assigned to protect it. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima After the Fall of Prothera when Prothera lost its ability to supply the Core Worlds with the food they needed, Oskea became one of the most important worlds in the Subsector. *'Loyalty: '70% Oskeans are loyal and hardworking Imperial citizens. The only thing that worries the Imperium is their strange method of worshipping the Emperor as the Eternal Swamp God. Notable Locations Oskea has no proper oceans or landmasses. Instead it is an endless marshland with intermittent regions of harder ground or deeper swamp. A precious few islands of solid ground house what could be called cities, however the vast majority of Oskea's population lives in smaller towns & villages strewn throughout the marshes. *'Langgerra' - Oskea's capital built upon the largest area of solid ground on the planet. It is a fully fledged city that handles most of Oskea's movement of products to and from orbit. To aid in this the city has a large orbital elevator and docks in orbit above, along with several large starports and major transportation lines into and out of the city. Langgerra's main industry is goods processing and transportation, and it also serves as the centre of culture and control on Oskea. Notable locations: **'Chambers of the High Merchant Council' - The planetary palace, this large building houses the assembly chambers of the Merchant-Council rulers and their leader. In-keeping with local culture it is constructed of thick, intricately carved swamp wood and has an open frontal facade, but beneath this primitive appearance are linked networks of sophisticated guns and shield projectors that can turn it into a formidable fortress in a moment. Notable inhabitants: ***'Star Speaker Gorgul Xayva - '''The head of the Merchant Council and Planetary Governor of Oskea. **'Great Altar of the Eternal Swamp God''' - This large cathedral is built around the base of a colossal, ancient tree that was supposedly a site the God-Emperor visited during the Great Crusade. It plays host to massive, daily gatherings of Oskean citizens where they give praise in their own unique ceremonies. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Mayzin Gor' - The head priest of Oskea and thus the official planetary Cardinal, Gor usually prefers his local title of Swamp Lord. While still a part of the Ecclesiarchy, the Oskean practises are seen as unusually divergent and thus Gor plays little part in the overarching politics of the Ministorum. However he is known to generally favour the Eaglebearers due to their acceptance of his world's divergent practises. **'Industrial District' - Though Oskea as a whole has little in the way of heavy industry, they do perform a large amount of agri processing. Langgerra performs the vast majority of this, and in this district many local workers labour to turn raw fungi and local fish into long-life ration packs for the poor or flash-frozen delicacies for the rich. **'Residential Districts' - Langgerra is home to a great many citizens, including the majority of the planet's farmland owners & nobility. Even though their lands may be on the other side of the planet, most landowners still prefer to live in the wealthy areas of Langgerra where they can stay close to politics & fresh imports. Notable inhabitants: ***'Najinsk Dynasty' - A dynasty that has owned substantual amounts of Oskean farmlands for millennia, they hold considerable influence over the planet's agri industry and employ many millions of Oskeans. ***'Zubbexor Dynasty' - Long time rivals of the Najinsk Dynasty that own smaller farmlands. They are known to be politically discontent and some suspect they would prefer to to independant despots rather than acountable to Oskea's limited democracy. ***'Hroyon Dynasty' - A young dynasty that's ferociously driven to expand their resources & farmland holdings. ***'Balseris Dynasty' - A dynasty that owns a large number of agri processing plants in Lenggerra itself rather than farmlands elsewhere. They are extremely wealthy and popular for the frequent festivals and parties they throw. *'Adragoski' - A city located on the coast of one of Oskea's larger 'oceans' of deep swamp. Adragoski is home to a large fishing industry that hunts large edible swamp beasts ranging from shellfish to squids. This city contributes considerably to Oskea's agri exports and is home to some extremely wealthy fishing Dynasties. *'Glavell Marshes' - A large region of marshlands around Langgerra with a high density of megafungi farms and agrarian towns & villages. This is a very important region to keep productive though it is not unheard of for rival landowners to get into violent conflict with one another, their House Troops & mercenaries battling each other amongst the marshes and giant mushrooms. Category:Subsector Deus Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Agri World